


Mystery of the Universe, #463

by denynothing1



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denynothing1/pseuds/denynothing1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery of the Universe, #463

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G. For Gratuitously Silly.

**~*~***

It wasn't that Rodney minded camping out so much anymore. There was something to be said for being close to his team around a warm, cozy fire under the stars. Even if he would never actually say it.

And it wasn't that he minded that Ronon liked to show off by setting snares for small forest creatures. When the MREs were in short supply, Rodney enjoyed barbecue as much as the next Earth-born genius.

It was just that these evenings inevitably brought up one of the eternal mysteries of the Pegasus galaxy, one that Rodney wasn't sure he'd ever solve. At least, not without the help of some voodoo biochemist, a fact that was just insulting.

"Why," he asked, for the hundredth time, waving this evening's critter-on-a-stick at Ronon, "does _nothing_ in this galaxy taste like chicken?"

**~*~***

**Author's Note:**

> Not my fault. The prompt was "chicken."


End file.
